


(R)evolution

by DamadiSangue



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamadiSangue/pseuds/DamadiSangue
Summary: At the end of the story, a failed ambition is all that remains: a fate revealing itself as the worst of condemnations.





	(R)evolution

"I think my thoughts when I don't even need to  
I never look back cause I don't even want to   
and I don't need to."  
\- Papa Roach -

  
**(R)evolution**

Power is the natural extension of control.  
Power is the knowledge of other people’s hopes - the freedom to _destroy_ them to make way for your own dream.  
Power is the ~~_only thing_~~ you master and you’re slave to, the dust of deluded people at your feet and a sky that’s never been so small - _so red_ \- above you.  
Power: a creed, a duty. A limit.  
You _laugh_ , and that sound _dies_ in your chest.

**Uroboros.**

Intriguing how power has welcomed you just as you’ve decided to lose it.

  



End file.
